Summary[unreadable] [unreadable] 1) NTM prevalence in closed health care systems: During FY2007-2008 we established research collaborations at four Health Maintenance Organizations representing a combined population of nearly 4 million persons and four geographic areas of the United States (Southern California, Pacific Northwest, Southwest, Mid-Atlantic). These sites combined represent a total of 49 years of observation, ranging from 10 years-16 years. To date we have received a final dataset from two of these HMOs and expect to receive the remaining datasets within the next two months. Analysis of these data is in progress and we expect to complete the analysis and manuscript within the next 6-8 months. [unreadable] [unreadable] 2) Hospital discharge data : During FY2007-08 we initiated analyses of hospital discharges associated with nontuberculous mycobacteria from 11 states representing nearly half of all hospital discharges during 1988-2005. During that period, a total of 116,548 hospital discharges were identified associated with the ICD9 code for pulmonary NTM, of which 40,533 were not associated with AIDS. The analysis is in the process of being finalized and we expect to complete the manuscript within the next 6 months. In addition, during FY2007-08 the interagency agreement with the Agency for Health Care Research and Quality (AHRQ) was renewed, and we obtain to obtain complete datasets from 1988-2006 for other pulmonary conditions including bronchiectasis.